Only Time Will Tell
by StarlightBubbles
Summary: 5 years has passed since Lily last met James. She had been anticipating this meeting but does it turn out the way she thought it would? Is James still the kind and caring person he used to be? Are fond memories better than reality? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter One Memories

Disclaimer: All characters in this story you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling. The plot however, is mine.

A/N: This is my first Lily James fanfic so please please review...All questions, comments and constructive criticism is welcome. Also, if you have any suggestions for my story, please tell me through your review as your feedback is of the utmost importance. And now...

Starlightbubbles proudly presents...

**Chapter 1- Memories**

It was a perfect spring morning. The sun shone lustrously over the already warm earth. Birds were testing their vocal chords high up in the trees while bees danced their way around the aromatic flowers that had just begun to bloom.

In number four, Privet Drive, six-year old Lily Evans hopped out of bed and took a few minutes to admire the beautiful weather before skipping over to her wardrobe to pick out her outfit of the day. It was then that she remembered what her mother had told her elder sister, Petunia, and her yesterday.

"One of my very close friends, from far away, is coming to stay with us for a week or two. Mrs Potter will arrive with her son, James Potter, tomorrow morning and it'd be great if you two could make them welcome. Lily, James will be the same age as you...see if you two can become good friends," mother winked at Lily before leaving.

Remembering, mum's request to be nice to the visitors, Lily pulled out her favourite set of clothes. It was a cream blouse with shimmering red laces matched with a vibrant red skirt. Lily had received it on her fifth birthday from her aunt and it was the set you'd be sure to see Lily in on every special occasion.

After carefully tying her auburn hair into two neat piggy-tails, Lily made her way downstairs to the dining room. The room was filled with the wonderful smell of buttermilk. Mother had always had her own special recipe for making pancakes. Lily knew her grumbling tummy was soon to be satisfied, very satisfied.

"'Morning mummy and daddy! Oh and Petunia. Mummy! The pancakes smell great!"

Petunia merely glared at Lily before concentrating back on fixing her nails.

"Good morning sweetheart, lovely clothes you've got on there. Come and have a seat here, our guests should be here any minute," said Lily's father from behind the morning newspaper.

As if Lily's father had the ability to predict the future, the door rang immediately after his comment.

Petunia went and answered the door.

A lady slightly taller than Lily's mother with beautiful brown locks of hair and a man slightly balding but nevertheless looking kindly looking stood smiling curtly in the doorway. In between the two was a boy around the same height as Lily. He had messy, unruly brown hair which stuck out in every possible direction and matching hazel eyes. The eyes were deep, the type anyone could melt in but his face was slightly pale. On his nose bridged a pair of circular spectacles. The boy too, smiled alongside his parents.

Suddenly, Lily was confident that she could become close friends with 'James' without even needing to try hard. She could already see them playing together; giggling, laughing, running around...

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when her mother spoke up.

"Lily and Petunia, this is Mr, Mrs Potter and their son James. Now what do we do when we have visitors??" Lily's mother asked expectedly.

Lily, being the good and polite girl she was, bounced up to the newly- arrived.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Potter. I'm Lily and this is my sister Petunia," said Lily gesturing towards Petunia.

"Oh, so this is Lily, you're so gorgeous sweetie. You can call me Rochelle and my husband Andrew," said Mrs Potter kneeling down whilst looking kindly into Lily's eyes.

Lily's blushed but nevertheless appreciated the compliment. Looking over in the direction of Petunia, Lily saw that her sister was looking sulky.

Lily spent most of the day chatting with James and showing him around the house. James was a quiet boy. He was shy at first but gradually began to feel comfortable after Lily's welcoming words.

"...so yeah...I normally just have to put up with Petunia. She's not that bad once you get to know her. Although she's a bit cold on the outside, she has warm inside...I believe that one day Petunia's warmth from within will melt the ice around her. But anyways, other times I just help out with the chores, read, play piano, go shopping, see movies and yeah...What about you? What do you do everyday? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Lily.

"Na... I'm the only child. It can get really boring sometimes. Sometimes I wished I had an older brother or sister like you. Even if it meant we fight from time to time...Um...at home...there are no chores and I suppose my favourite thing to do at home is play Quidditch..." said James beaming at the word Quidditch.

"Quidditch? What's that? Is it a game or new toy that hasn't been released here yet?" implied Lily innocently.

"Quidditch is a game which you play in the air. There are seekers, beaters and chasers. It's a very fun game. I'll show you how to play it sometime and then we can play it together," recited James.

Before Lily could ask how you could fly in midair, dinner was announced.

The days flied pass with Lily and James playing side by side. Lily had taken great liking towards James and it was obvious that James felt the same way for Lily. It was barely a week before they were like old mates who happened to be staying over at his friends' for the holidays.

One morning, Lily's mum announced that she would be taking the Potters to a very famous beach on the coast of England (a/n: Harry Potter is set in England, isn't it?). Even though Lily never really appreciated the beach much as she had been going there every so often with her family since she could remember, she was surprised when she felt the urge to go along and build sand castles and splash around in the water with James. However, mother suggested that Lily should stay home that day as she had a mild fever and her mother believed that going to the beach and catching a cold would only make it worse.

Although disappointed, Lily listened to her mother and had no choice but to stay home, being the good girl she was. Next minute though, just as she had made her mind to stay at home, James spoke up.

"Mrs Evans, if Lily's not going, I'm not going either. I will stay home and keep Lily's company. Imagine Lily already being sick and having to stay home all by herself with nobody caring for her. I'll be happy to stay...we'll have fun...You can go with mum and dad and I hope you all have a wonderful time," said James with a look of concern on his face.

"No James...you go... I'll be able to look after myself...you're only here for a week and a bit...you should have some fun while you're here..." replied Lily quickly although deep inside, she was so moved by the thoughtfulness and caring attitude of James towards her.

"No Lily, I'll stay...I'll have just as much fun here. I've already made up my mind. I'm staying no matter what," James said determinedly.

Before Lily could say anything, Mrs Evans spoke.

"That was really nice of you James but as you're only here for a few days, I would like to take you around and see the beautiful places here. I'd like you to have some fun, not that I'm saying you're not going to have fun with Lily at home, after all you are here for a holiday. Lily, you'll come as well..." decided Lily's mum.

And thus, Lily found herself, along with her mother, James and his family on the car ride to the beach. The ride was long but smooth. They passed many beautiful types of scenery along the way; elegant mountain ranges, beautiful lakes and swamps...

"Look at those swans in that lake Lily!" exclaimed James as they a sparkling blue lake.

"I wish I was as pretty as them," said Lily in deep thought.

"You already are," was James' simple reply.

Finally, after an almost two hour drive, they arrived at the beach.

"Wow! This must be the greatest beach there is on earth!" yelled James jumping up and down.

Lily smiled at the sudden immaturity of James. It was nevertheless quite cute. She had never seen him get so excited.

"Mum! I wanna go for a swim!! Can I?" asked James pleadingly as if he wasn't meant to.

"James...don't you remember..."

"Come on, Rochelle, let the kids have some fun...it's the perfect weather and after all, why come to the beach when you're not going to swim?" Lily's mum cut in before Rochelle could finish what she was going to say.

James obviously took that as a 'yes' and bounced off to where Lily was standing.

"Come on Lily, let's go!!!" said James excitedly whilst pulling Lily with him.

Lily however seemed reluctant.

James soon noticed Lily's expression and immediately the smile on his face turned into a face full of worry.

"What's wrong Lily? Are you feeling alright?" asked James worried.

"I'm fine...it's just...it's just...just..." Lily seemed to have trouble getting the words out.

"It's just what?" asked James quietly.

"Idunnohowtoswim," Lily blurted out as her face turned bright red.

"Pardon?" asked a very confused James.

"I don't know how to swim! There...now you know...you must think I'm this stupid little girl who doesn't even know how to swim," said Lily staring down at her feet.

James however started laughing. "Lily, it doesn't matter...how can a person just be judged by whether or not they can swim? We're friends and that's all I know. Come on now...I'll teach you."

"You don't mind that I can't swim? You will teach me?" asked Lily uncertainly.

James didn't answer. Instead, Lily found herself being dragged by James into the water. First, they just splashed around as James said Lily should first get used to and like the water. Next James showed Lily how to swim and taught her to blow bubbles. At first, Lily choked on some water but after a bit more practise, Lily was able to hold her head under the water for over a minute.

Gradually, Lily found that she was no longer afraid of the water. They began running around in the shallow water and every so often, James did a trick in the water. Lily was having more fun than she could ever remember before.

And then, quite suddenly James began gasping for air. At first, Lily thought it was a joke but then she realised that James was beginning to become paler and paler.

"James, are you alright?" asked Lily although she already knew the answer.

"Hurry......Lily......go......get......mum............," said James trying very hard to get the words out of his mouth.

Without a second thought, knowing that James was in trouble, Lily placed his arm over her shoulder and began dragging him onto the beaches and towards their parents. It was a fair distance between the water and where Lily's mum was sitting with Rochelle and Andrew.

James was heavier and therefore very difficult for Lily to support. Especially under the flaming sun, Lily felt as if she was going to faint.

"No Lily...keep going...James is in trouble. You mustn't give up...walk faster...you'll get on now...faster...faster...faster," Lily encouraged herself.

Her feet dragged along in the blistering sand and she heard her feet moaning. For a minute that contained an eternity, Lily thought that she wasn't going to get there in time to save James but then, to her surprise, she found herself facing James' parents. The last thing she saw before everything turned black was the look of horror on Rochelle's face.


	2. Chapter 2 Who, What, When, Where, Why?

Finally I got the 2nd chap. done! Yay! Sorry it took sooo long...we had a busy week at school and I hav a piano and violin exam coming up in the same month...ahhh!! Anyways...on with the story...

Disclaimer: All characters in this story you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling. The plot however, is mine.

**Chapter 2- Who, What, When, Where, Why?**

Lily felt coolness and cleanness surrounding her. The place smelled oddly familiar and yet she could remember where. Where was she and why was she there?? Suddenly images flooded into her mind.

_She was splashing around with James by her side...they were at the beach... James was teaching her how to swim...she was having the time of her life...James suddenly had difficulty breathing and then...she was dragging him towards his parents...the look of horror on Rochelle's face...and then...and then..._

Lily opened her eyes and jumped up to find her mum sitting in a chair next to her bed. She looked around. She was in hospital.

"Mum, what's happened where's James?" asked Lily.

"Lily! You're awake at last," Lily's mum said as she reached over and kissed her. Lily could see that her mum had been crying. "James is in the room next door. He's still unconscious..."

Before Lily's mum had finished the sentence, Lily had jumped off her bed and was running towards the door. As she opened the door to James' room, she ran head along into a nurse. The nurse gave her a look of disapproval before stalking off to her next patient. Lily couldn't care less. All that she wanted now was to make sure that James was alright.

Lily took a deep breath before walking slowly towards James' bed. Lily was surprised at the pale face that confronted her eyes. The James who used to be energetic and found always smiling was now lying motionlessly and limply under a snow white sheet.

Lily pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She watched the colourless face and uncontrollable tears started rolling from her eyes.

"This is all my fault," Lily blamed herself.

Thinking about the fun they had had together and the condition James was in now, Lily buried her head into her heads and started weeping unstoppably. Unnoticed by Lily was that as she was crying, a pair of tired looking eyes was slowly opening.

James struggled to get up into a sitting position. The crying Lily really made him worried. When he finally got into a sitting position, he gently placed his hand on Lily's shoulder before murmuring,

"Lily, what's the matter?"

Lily jumped up in surprise.

"James! You're awake! Are you all right?" asked Lily.

"I'm alright for now Lily, but..." James seemed to struggle for the words.

"But what?" implied Lily.

"Okay Lily. This might seem like a surprise to you but I'm a wizard. A pure-blood at that. I'm sure you've always thought that witches and wizards belong in fantasy stories but we do exist. Anyways, so you might ask, 'what does that have to do with anything?' but it changes everything. Being born as a pure-blood wizard and growing up as one, only potions can control my asthma, not the so called asthma puffers the doctors use here. They've tried everything but nothing would work. Luckily, mum brought a vial of asthma potion with her just in case anything like this would happen. However, there's only a bit in that vial left and it won't control my asthma for much longer..." James trailed off.

"Go James! Why are you still here?" asked Lily concerned.

"Because I wanted to say goodbye to you Lily," Jame's innocent eyes filled with tears but he held them back, "Mum and Dad knew I had to go back the moment they saw that the asthma puffer thing didn't work on me but...I didn't want to go yet. I needed to make sure that you were alright and I just really wanted to thank you for being such a good friend to me in the last two weeks."

Words seemed to fail Lily. Fat tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Lily ripped off the beautiful golden locket that was around her neck and handed it to James.

"Keep this and promise you'll remember me..." Lily said and tried to smile as she reached forward to hug James and it was like this they stayed for the next few minutes, both feeling the warmness that was swarming over them.

That night James left leaving Lily with a promise that he'd write to her through so called 'owl post' and a pledge to be friends forever.

Special thanks to my first reviewer

**Lunalovegood04: **James is alright...I luv Sirius 2...especially after the 4th book...he'll b in da story soon. Thank u soooooo much 4 reviewin again...

Thanks also to my other reviewers

**Emotional: **Dun worri... James will b alright...it's a l/j fanfic rememba?? I can't kill da main character in 1st chap...

**Nicolee: **Thank you 4 reviewin...I'm glad u like dis story...


	3. Chapter 3 Sleeping With the Past

Disclaimer: All characters in this story and everything you recognise belongs to J.K.Rowling. The plot however, is mine.

**Chapter 3 – Sleeping with the Past**

11 year-old Lily twisted and turned again and again in her bed. It was a hot and humid summer's night. She could not sleep. Images of a certain boy kept flashing in her mind. Five minutes later, Lily was sitting, leg-crossed on her bed writing in a thick, golden diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't sleep tonight. Every time I close my eyes, he appears and seems ever so close to me and yet when I open my eyes, he's not there. The weather's not helping either. _

_Today is exactly five years from the day James left. Everyday I have been writing in this diary in anticipation for his letters but none has arrived. What's happening? Has James forgotten me already or has he…we were such good friends though…_

flashback

The weather was extremely hot. Mum had just bought Lily and James each an ice-cream cone. Lily had just begun licking her ice-cream when it fell to the ground. Being the six-year old girl she was, Lily burst out in tears. James had then reached over and wiped away her tears.

"Don't cry, Lily. You're making me sad…here, you can have my ice-cream…I don't really like ice-cream that much," James had said.

Lily had accepted the offer only to find a couple of days later from Rochelle's conversation with Mother that James was extremely fond of ice-cream.

And it had always been like that between them, James was always there when Lily needed him.

_ End of flashback _

_James, I really miss you…I really do…_

Without realising, Lily dozed off to sleep with the diary still in her lap.

When she woke up again, blinding sunlight was shining on her face. She turned around and looked up at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Oh my God, it's eleven!" Lily exclaimed in surprise.

Lily jumped off her bed and ran to the shower. Five minutes later, she was making her way downstairs.

"There's a letter for you on the dining table, Lily," said mother as she hurried around cleaning the house.

"There's a letter for me? Who would send me a letter? I mean all my friends can just phone me," Lily said to herself. And then, a thought suddenly hit her… it couldn't be James could it?

With this bright thought in her mind, Lily half-consciously walked over to the pantry and pulled out the first thing she saw; an English muffin and then practically ran to the dining table. She pulled out the closest chair and reached over to the letter.

Carefully, she unsealed it and glanced down to the bottom hoping to see an 'Always, James,' however it disappointed her to see a 'Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall'.

Curious about who this certain 'Minerva McGonagall' was and why she was writing to her, Lily read the letter in more detail. The letter read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, Internation Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

"OMG!!" Lily practically yelped in joy, "I'm a witch! I'm the same as James…"

**A/N: **So here's chap. 3, hope you liked it…now please, please, please review! I'd really love to know what you think of it as it did take me a lot of time and effort to write… Thank you soooooo much pplz!!


	4. Chapter 4 Responsibilities

Sorry ppls dis took sooo long. I went on holidays and I couldn't take mycomp. with me but finally chap 4's done. So here it is. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4 – Responsibilities **

"Lily!" said Amelia, Lily's best friend since first year, as she ran up to give Lily a hug but stopped as she drew closer and lowered herself so that she was level to a shining, silver badge on Lily's robe.

"Lily! My eyes aren't deceiving me are they? OMG! You've been made Head Girl!"

Lily blushed at the sudden comment but was nevertheless happy that her friend had noticed her being named Head Girl so fast. Then a badge on Amelia's robe caught her eyes too.

"Miai! You're a prefect too! I'm sooo happy! We'll be able to do stuff together then. Anyways, any ideas who the Head Boy is?"

"Yep. But do you really want to know?"

"Please, Mia, just tell me…I really want to know,"

"Ok, ok, I lose, it's James Potter,"

The words hit Lily like a tonne of bricks and she stood looking into the distance with the brilliant smile that was on her face a minute ago slowly disappearing.

The next thing, Amelia was waving her hand madly in front of Lily's eyes.

"See Lils, it's always like this. We mention the word James, and you get transported to this other world. Why don't you just go and talk to him. Get it all sorted out. If he's changed, then he's changed. There's nothing you can do. You'll be happier that way. If you don't go, I'll go and ask him what the hell is wrong with his stuffed up brain to ignore such a nice friend like you."

"No, please don't, maybe fond memories are better than reality. I want to keep the friendly and kind James in my memory and nothing else…please don't Mia…please don't…"

"Lily, wake up! We're almost there! We're late for the Prefect meeting and you shouldn't be late as the Head Girl! Come on Lily! Wake up!" said Alice, also Lily's friend since first year, shaking Lily madly in attempt to wake her up. But the words 'Head Girl' and 'meeting' did seem to have effect on Lily as the next minute Lily was running with Amelia and Alice at her toes.

The three girls fell through the compartment door and took a minute to catch their breath before looking up. Whether it was from the exhaustion or embarrassment, all three faces turned bright red. Apparently, all prefects and James had already seated themselves around a round table dressed immaculately in their black robes. Looking down at herself, Lily found that all she had on was a tank top and a mini-skirt. Amelia and Alice weren't that much better.

"Sorry guys we're late…" said Lily trying to break the awkward silence but failing miserably. Alice and Amelia took their seats together but Lily, being the Head Girl meant that she had to go to the other side of the table and sit next to the Head Boy, James. As she sat down, their eyes met only for a second before they both looked away simultaneously. However, both eyes were blank, without the slightest expression. The meeting continued.

That night, after the sorting, feast and Head responsibilities, Amelia and Alice waved goodbye to Lily as they made their way towards the Prefect Dormitories. Lily, however, had to head the other direction towards the Head Rooms. She was keen to find out exactly how beautifully ornamented the Head Rooms were but at the same time she had butterflies flying madly in her tummy for the awkward meeting of a certain boy. She didn't know what was going to happen…

Lily closed her eyes and muttered the password to the Head Room. The door sprang open instantly but Lily didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to face the uncomfortable scene before her eyes. She didn't know what she was going to say when she saw James. She didn't know whether she should say 'Hi' or just smile or just pretend she didn't see him. But it was going to be a whole year. They couldn't ignore each other for another whole year when they were going to live under the same roof. There were so many 'didn't knows'. Lily felt hopeless, more than she had in her entire life, she didn't know what to do.

When she finally opened her eyes, a magnificently decorated room met her eyes. The room was lit with the most beautiful crystal chandelier that Lily had ever seen and the crackling fire in the fire place warmed up the room. The whole room was of a rich magenta and there was soft, classical background music playing. But there was no James. Lily looked around a few more times before finally giving up. He hadn't come to the Head Room. And he didn't the whole night.

It had been a long day.

Did you like that? I hoped you did coz it took me a really long time to write. If you haven't realised yet, this is in their 7th year. Sorry I skipped the whole chunk in the middle but later on in the story you will kinda find out what happened during that time through what ppl says and does. But you hv 2 wait hehe…so keep reading to find out and pls pls pls review! Thx

Special thx to Raisse and all my other reviewers. Also, thx to pranksterqueen,Raisse and James-RoxmySox for adding me to their author alert list.


End file.
